


That Don’t Impress Me (Yuushi Oshitari)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Friendship, One Shot, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Yuushi sat quietly in class, breezing through the day’s work with ease.Yuushi Oshitari was the Tensai of Hyotei Gakuen, with top marks in every subject. Not only did he have the brains, but he was also an excellent tennis player, and very popular to boot. Quite a few people looked up to the blue-haired male and he even had his own fan club – though it wasn’t nearly as big as Hyotei’s King. Then again, no one’s was.
Relationships: Oshitari Yuushi/Reader
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anime, One Shots, Song Shots





	That Don’t Impress Me (Yuushi Oshitari)

  * **Genre** : Slice of Life, Friendship, Comedy, Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,608 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁
  * **Song** : “That Don’t Impress Me Much” by Shania Twain ☁



* * *

> _I’ve known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart. But you’ve got being right down to an art._

Yuushi sat quietly in class, breezing through the day’s work with ease.

Yuushi Oshitari was the Tensai of Hyotei Gakuen, with top marks in every subject. Not only did he have the brains, but he was also an excellent tennis player, and very popular to boot. Quite a few people looked up to the blue-haired male and he even had his own fan club – though it wasn’t nearly as big as Hyotei’s King. Then again, no one’s was.

Most of the boys at Hyotei often approached the tensai in hopes that he’d either do their homework for them or help them in some way. His answer was always the same – _“no”_. And yet, they still kept coming back.

You often found yourself wondering how his head hadn’t gotten half as swollen as Atobe’s. Then again, his ego was still quite large, thanks to his three years at Hyotei.

“Hey, Yuushi.” you poked his shoulder and he turned in his seat, an eyebrow raised in question.

“Yes?”

“Can you help me out with this math problem? It makes no sense.”

“Sorry, you’ll have to find someone else.” he turned back around, a smirk slithering onto his lips.

Your eye twitched as you stared at his back, fighting the urge to flick him with the tip of your pencil.

> _You think you’re a genius, you drive me up a wall. You’re a regular original, know-it-all._

You watched in silence as a blonde girl approached Yuushi during tennis practice that afternoon. Now, you were not thinking that blondes were dumb, but this girl gave stupid a whole new meaning. Or maybe she was just desperate.

“You’re going out with me tomorrow, right, Yuushi darling?” she was flirting, twirling her hair and swaying her hips from side to side.

“I never agreed to that. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to practice.” he went to turn around, but she grabbed onto his arm, hugging it tightly between her large breasts.

“Don’t play hard to get in front of your friends, Yuushi!” she whined, glossy bottom lip jutted out in a pout.

He scoffed, breaking free from her grasp. “I’d much rather go out with someone that understands what the word _‘no’_ means.”

She grabbed onto his waist. “What do you mean? I can look up _‘no’_ if that’s what it takes!”

His eye twitched and you fought to hold back your laughter. Seeing him get so agitated, a sight that was rarely seen, was quite the entertainment to you.

“Perhaps I should rephrase that. I’d much rather go out with someone with an IQ higher than a two-year-old child,” he said coldly.

“What do you mean?” she tilted her head to the side, blonde locks falling into her eyes.

Yuushi sighed, trying once again to gain freedom from the clingy blonde.

You scowled in disapproval.

Sure, the girl may have been one of the stupidest middle schoolers around and sure, she may have been extremely clingy and downright aggravating, but that didn’t mean he had to be such an ass to her. He really thought he knew it all.

That attitude of his really drove you up a wall and you wanted nothing more than to take his title of genius and hit him upside the head with it.

> _Oh, oh, you think you’re special. Oh, oh, you think you’re something else._

They got their math tests back and you groaned, looking at the red 65% in the upper right corner. Peering over Yuushi’s shoulder, his grade had not changed since he first entered Hyotei. Yuushi had received yet another 100%.

He smirked in satisfaction when he noticed you looking. Not a normal smirk, though. One of those arrogant _‘I’m-better-than-you-times-10’_ smirks. You know the kind that Atobe always wore. You knew that boy was a bad influence! “Good grade, as always.”

Your eye twitched, “Don’t gloat.”

He smirked, turning around and running a hand through his hair. “Don’t be mad just because I’m smarter than you. There are not very many people in this world who can match my brains.”

How could that boy be so damned arrogant? You didn’t understand.

Were those fake glasses messing with his brain? Or was it that blue colored hair of his?  
No matter what the reason, he was taking it too far.

> _Okay, so you’re a rocket scientist? That don’t impress me much. So you got the brains, but have you got the touch?_

It seemed as if his arrogance grew more and more with each passing day and it was quickly reaching unbearable lengths. Even his teammates were beginning to feel the aggravation that came with it.

Every time Yuushi got a good grade, he tried to rub it in your face. It was like he was trying to prove a point or something. Whatever it was, it was getting old, and fast. Something had to be done about him.

Now, normally, you had no problems with Yuushi, but arrogant Yuushi? You couldn’t stand him.

You were determined to figure out what the hell his problem was. Which meant paying close attention to him in class and watching him during practice. Subtle changes in his behavior would be what gave it away, and that’s what you were looking for. You tried to be as stealthy as possible, though, so he wouldn’t suspect anything out of the ordinary.  
You had to admit, his tennis was pretty amazing. That large brain of his was pretty useful in-game. You’d never admit that to him, though, not in a million years.

His ego was big enough for ten Yuushis as is.

> _Now don’t get me wrong, yeah, I think you’re alright, but that won’t keep me warm in the middle of the night. That don’t impress me much._

You were sitting behind the school, back against the wall, reading a book you had _borrowed_ from Yuushi’s bag earlier that morning. You were close to giving up on your best friend. You had tried to figure out what his deal was, but it was impossible. Either he was hiding it extremely well or there was no real reason for the change.

No matter what you did or said to the male, you just couldn’t come to understand why he was acting so cocky lately. Maybe you just weren’t smart enough to figure out the intentions of such a guy. You laughed at the thought. The whole ordeal was making your head hurt and you began to wonder if it was really worth it.

“Enjoying my book?” Yuushi had walked up to stand in front of you without catching your attention. Had you been that deep in thought?

“Yes, actually. It’s not so advanced that I can’t understand it.” you rolled your eyes before returning them to the page.

Yuushi took a deep breath and removed his glasses before running a hand through his hair. His words were soft, and you were sure he hadn’t meant for you to hear them. “ _Last time I take friendship advice from Atobe…_ ”

“Eh?” you glanced up at him, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Tell me. Do you know why I’ve been acting this way recently?” he was dead serious, much different from the teasing arrogant side that he’s been displaying recently.

“No, I don’t…. are you bipolar, Yuushi?”

He chuckled, replacing his glasses and shaking his head. “No, I’m not bipolar. I didn’t want to lose your friendship, idiot.”

“Eh? Lose my friendship?” you blinked, thoroughly confused. “What are you talking about?”

“I heard a few rumors… that you were hanging out with someone else. You’ve been really busy lately and rarely spending any time with me. I’m supposed to be your best friend.” he paused, taking a deep breath, “Atobe suggested that, if I act smarter, I’d get your attention. He told me it’d work but, I’m not so sure of that anymore…”

“You were jealous… of who?”

He knelt down in front of you, laying his hand on your outstretched leg to balance himself. “That boy. The blonde that you’ve been hanging around recently.”

You bit your lip, trying to hold in the laughter that would probably damage the male’s pride. You just couldn’t keep it in, though, and ended up busting out laughing, laying the book to the side so you could clutch your stomach.

Yuushi’s eye twitched and he demanded to know what was so funny. One thing the tensai could not stand was being laughed at.

You attempted to catch your breath, wiping your wet eyes before answering. “That boy is my cousin, _idiot_.”

He blinked in surprise, his eyes wide, “C-Cousin..?”

“Ahh. Shishido knew that… he didn’t tell you?”

He shook his head, imagining himself strangling the brunette in his head for making him look like such a fool in front of you. He pushed up his glasses, the light glinting on the lenses so you couldn’t see his eyes. “I suppose the plan only drove you farther away…”

“A little,” you murmured, thinking back to all the times you wanted to strangle him. Your eyes followed him as he moved to sit beside you. “Idiot, you’re my best friend. No one could replace you.”

He smiled, putting his arm around your shoulder and pulling you closer, resting his head against your own. “I should have just confronted you.”

“For someone so smart, you’re a moron to listen to Atobe’s advice.” you giggled, crossing your arms, “But, I think you’re alright, Yuushi.”

He laughed as you patted his arm, pulling you into a tight bear hug.

* * *


End file.
